Not Anymore
by SesshyLover-cha
Summary: Kai is just like you and me... only she's an immortal Jashinist. After regaining the feeling of 'pain', what will happen to her when the Akatsuki find her helpless..? Maybe a little OOCness Hidan X OC possible KakuzuXOC/PeinXOC FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

I felt all feeling get lost as I was thrown to the ground in frustration. I blinked the tears and blood out of my eyes, another slap gracefully crossing my face. I heard the splat of my own blood on the rocks and grass beneath me. I shouldn't have been crying. I love the pain that is inflicted upon me. I'm a Jashin; I'm supposed to be enjoying torture. But, for some strange reason, my body seems to be rejecting the sudden pain and-- instead of the pleasure I normally feel when being hurt-- a seizure went through me. My mind shut down, along with my body. My Jashin necklace fell out of my shirt just as my attacker was about to take the final blow. The ears on my head seemed to be the only part of my body that worked, as I heard someone approaching. I felt blood splash on my face, and used the last of my strength to look at who had been killed. All I saw was a man with white hair in a black coat. He was wearing a Jashin necklace.

When I awoke, I did not know where I was. My body was still as I felt something penetrate my skin. I half-opened my eyes, and saw a man sewing my back together.

"Is she okay, Kakuzu-senpai?" A childish voice asked, and something pierced my skin again.

"If you shut up and fuck off, I'm sure she'll be fine, Tobi." Kakuzu replied bluntly.

I heard nothing more from this 'Tobi', and the stitching continued in silence. That is, until a blonde-haired man came crashing through the room, yelling "TOBI!! YOU S.O.B.!! WHERE THE HELL'D YOU PUT MY CLAY, UN!!!"

Tobi stuttered. "I-I didn't touch it Deidara-senpai, I swear!!" I heard two loud thumps.

"Knock it off already, Deidara." Another male voice calmly alleged. "And Tobi…don't make me take away movie night for you. Give him back the clay."

"B-but, Itachi-senpai…" Tobi murmured. "Tobi really didn't take Deidara-senpai's clay…"

"Then who…?" Itachi whispered to himself. I was intent on listening at the moment, completely unaware of the stitching Kakuzu was doing on my chest.

"Hey Kakuzu, whatcha doin' to chest? You're such a perv." The door slammed again, and a slap was vibrating off the walls.

"Only you would think that, Hidan. You're such a bastard." I felt the string being tied and cut. I tried to listen to the footsteps that were coming from behind the door. Another slam to damage my ears. Lovely.

"**For the last time, Kisame, I DID NOT eat your pet fish!!**" Someone yelled as the door was busted down. I swear to Jashin one more loud noise, and my head was gonna explode.

The new voice, Kisame's, mumbled "Your plants are gonna get a load of my _weed killer_, Zestu, I swear to god…."

"Why is everyone in here..?" A feminine voice asked. I sighed in relief. Maybe I wasn't the only girl here.

"OH! Konan-senpai!!" I heard Tobi yell. "Kakuzu-senpai was just stitching up this girl…" I heard a puff, like someone was being pushed aside. A hand was pressed against my forehead. It was quickly taken away.

"She's burning up…" Konan said. "Get me a wet cloth…" Someone shuffled out of the room and returned with the requested object. It was put on my forehead and I flinched at the relief. If I had lost my ability to enjoy pain, I would force myself to suffer until my body learned hot to feel bliss while in pain. I flung away the wet cloth and sat up, despite the pain that shot up my spine and into my chest when I moved. My head slowly turned around to look at the group before me. I searched the small crowd until I saw the familiar white haired man with the Jashin necklace. My eyes stopped short on him and my own hand went to my neck in search of my accessory.

I clutched my necklace and mumbled "Thank Jashin…" I briefly closed my eyes, and when I opened them, there was a man with spiky orange hair and lots of piercings. "U-um…" I let go of my necklace and it fell off my neck. "Ah! M-my pendant…" I reached for it, but the man got to it before I did.

"Kakuzu." The orange haired man appointed.

"Y-yes, Pein-sama…?" He flinched a little.

"Why is this girl here…?" Pein turned with the necklace in his hand.

"Well… Hidan and I were on one of your missions, and we happened to come across her. Hidan thought she was cute." He turned to look at Hidan.

Hidan blushed and looked away. "Did not. Stop making up lies, Bastard."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and continued. "She was badly injured, and we took her here…" he trailed off.

"Hn." Pein looked at me. "Best to tightly latch your necklaces miss." He tossed my pendant back at me.

"Phew…" I put me necklace back on. Hidan now seemed to notice the upside-down triangle that resided in the circle of my jewelry. He ran over to me and grabbed my necklace. "Hey--what do you think you're…?"

"Are you Jashin too…?" He whispered.

"Yes!" I yelled, pushing him away. "Leave me the hell alone!"

"Wow, Hidan…" Itachi rubbed his ears. "I think we've found somebody louder than you."

**Me:** Well, there you have it! My first chappie on my first big project! *claps*

**Hidan:** WTF? What was the point of that?

**Me:** BECAUSE I WAS BORED, YOU JASHIN SONOVA--

**Zestu (black):** _Calm down before I eat you both. _

**Me & Hidan:** Oo ….scary….

**Me:** *Sighs* Well, Happy New Year, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** Wheeee! Chappie 2!

**Hidan:** Took you long enough…

**Kakuzu:** Why were you eager?

**Hidan:** *blushes* W-was not.

**Me:** Well…I own nothing but Kai! Believe it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Humph." I sat down on the couch in the main room. "Why am I here anyways…?" I mumbled to myself. Something was poking my arm. Then it tugged on my sleeve. "What the hell do you want?!"

Tobi jumped back as I yelled. "S-sorry, lady…. But Tobi came to ask you a question." He sat down next to me. "What's your name…?"

"Oh…" I blinked. Hadn't I told them already? "My name is Kai."

"Like water?" Tobi said, surprised. "That's such a pretty name!" He hugged me and I squirmed as I heard footsteps coming down the hall. "What's-- oh no, Deidara-senpai, what happened?!" Tobi leapt off of me and went to Deidara.

"I was searching for my clay, un. And I was searching in Hidan's room, and, he beat the living shit outta me. No biggie, un." Deidara came in, black and blue.

"Clay?" I tilted my head. "Like this…?" I pulled some tannish clay out of my pocket.

"HEY!" He went after me. "THAT'S MY CLAY, UN!!" He chased me around the room.

"Senpai!! Don't hurt Kai-chan!!"

"YOU LITTLE-- wait, Kai-chan? Like water?"

"Yes," I huffed. "That's my name."

More footsteps were coming from the hall. I tossed Deidara's clay to Tobi who caught it. Tobi panicked as he came after him. Itachi and Kisame came shuffling into the room.

"What's with all the commotion…?" Kisame mumbled as he watched Deidara chase Tobi around the room.

"I see he found his clay…" Itachi hit Tobi on the head to make him stop running. "You liar."

"T-Tobi isn't a liar!! Tobi is a good boy!!" He rubbed his head. "Kai-chan had Senpai's clay!"

"So she has a name." Kakuzu waltzed in, counting his greenbacks. "Wondering if you were going to tell us at all."

"Hmph." I crossed my legs when I sat back down. "I don't need to tell you anything."

"Well you told Tobi, un."

I stuttered. "S-so?! He was nice, unlike you lot!" Tobi trotted over and I rubbed his head where Itachi had hit him. "You're all so mean to Tobi."

"DEIDARA, I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, BASTARD!" Hidan stormed in with a giant three-bladed scythe with a whip trailing at the bottom. I covered my ears at the loud noise.

"Hidan, give it a rest." Kakuzu muttered. "Kai was telling us off about being mean to Tobi."

"_Kai?_ The thing has a _name?"_ Hidan stopped rampaging.

My anger was lighted like gasoline to a flame. "Yes, I have a name, and I happen to like it very much!" I slapped him across the face. "Maybe if you took sometime to know me instead of picking on Tobi and being an ungrateful _bastard_, maybe Jashin-sama and I wouldn't have to bear your _disgracing name_!!!"

Breaths were sucked in at my actions and words. I was gonna get it. Or so they thought.

"Amazing…" Hidan breathed. He grabbed the hand that slapped him. "Do it again."

"Huh…?" I looked at the white haired man before me. "What do you want me to do…?"

"You heard me, bitch." He frowned. "Slap me again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Whoa. Didn't see that coming.

**Hidan:** What am I, some submissive sex slave?

**Me:** No. *grins and waves* chappie 3 is coming soon! Bai!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:** Chappie 3 is up! Excited much, Hidan?

**Hidan:** N-no! What makes you think that?

**Me:** Then why are you re-reading my other two chapters…? *stares*

**Hidan:** *hides laptop* Am not!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Kai!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Clearly everyone else didn't either. I looked around at their shocked faces (except for Tobi). I wasn't able to answer. How could he want me to--?

"Kai!" Hidan gripped my hand. "Slap me right now!"

"N-no!" I pulled my hand away from his, only to be sent flying backwards from my own strength. My entire body was thrown against the wall, and I heard my head crack. I blinked at the sudden pain, and felt my own blood drizzle into my eyes. Tears were starting to form at the peaks of my lids. 'No,' I thought. 'Don't cry. Enjoy it.' "D-damn…" my ears picked up the sound of feet shuffling.

"**I wonder what her blood tastes like….?**" Zestu's black side chimed. "**What? What'd I say?"**

"_Moron," His white side piped in. "She's not for eating."_

As my vision went black again, I felt myself being picked up before I passed out.

-------------------------------------------Hidan pov----------------------------------------------------

'Aw, crap.' I thought as I watched Kakuzu stitch Kai back up again. 'Why did she look like she was in pain? She's like me, right? A pain loving, immortal Jashinist, right?'

"Hidan." Pein voiced ringed. "Come with me."

"Aw, FUCK!" I yelled to myself as I followed Pein to the now empty living room, which, despite its name, was feeling very _dead_ right about now.

"What happened in here while I was not present?" Pein turned to look at me. "Do not even _think_ about lying to me, you Jashin son of a bitch."

Now, if anyone besides Pein, Konan and Kai said that to me, they would have been dead fucking meat. "Well… where to begin?"

---------------------------------------Kai pov-----------------------------------------------------------

'Ah… my head hurts.' I tried to move my body, but it wouldn't respond to my brain's commands. 'What's going on? Why can't I move? What--huh?' Someone was petting my head. I tried to open my eyes, but they just wouldn't budge. The person continued to rub my head. My sense of hearing seemed to be the only thing working at the moment. I swore I could hear someone humming a lullaby to me. Again, I tried to open my eyes to see who was humming. My eyes opened and widened to see Kakuzu rubbing my head and playing with my hair with those tentacle-like things. And… He was humming me a lullaby. His voice was so soft and gentle… he sounded so unkind before… I tilted my head into his hand and tentacles, and he stopped humming.

He coughed. "I-I see your awake. How are you feeling?"

I didn't respond. Couldn't.

"Can you speak?" He rubbed my head some more.

I slowly tried to move my head in a no-you-dumbass-type movement.

"I…see. Then you should rest." He stared to hum again just as the door opened. Pein and everyone else decided to pay me a visit, I guess…And without warning, too.

"What. In. the. Name. of. Jashin?!" Hidan screamed, and I moaned and tried to move my arms. Kakuzu seemed to understand and used his tentacle things to cover my ears. "KAKUZU, WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!"

"Shut up," he replied. "You're hurting her ears."

"The hell I am! What were you doing to her?!"

My high-pitched scream echoed through the room and silenced their argument. My head tilted back as I held on to Kakuzu's cloak, getting his attention.

"What's wrong? Kai? Speak, try."

"Hidan…." I arched my back. "Out…."

"Hidan out?" Kakuzu turned to Hidan. "You heard her. Out. All of you."

"No…" He turned back to me. "The others… out."

"Ah. Okay." Kakuzu twisted on his spot. "Everyone but Hidan she wants out."

Shuffling footsteps were all I heard when Kakuzu removed his tentacles. I sighed in relief as the sound decreased. "Hidan…" I turned my head. "You little fucker."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Nice that I update quick, ne?

**Hidan:** All I want to know is why Kakuzu was touching her like that.

**Me:** Whie? *stares*

**Hidan:** No reason!!

**Me:** well…until I update… see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Me:** Oh, yeah! Chapter 4!

**Kakuzu:** And all in a matter of days…

**Me:** *shifty eyes* so? I have inspiration up the wazoo.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at Hidan after I spoke. He seemed awestruck that I could rebound so quickly. "I hate you so much." I tried to sit up, my back cracking in many different places. A moan erupted from me as more pain overwhelmed my body. Kakuzu's tentacles wrapped around my body, supporting my weight as I balanced myself. Thank Jashin Kakuzu was there. "I can't believe you."

"What the hell do you mean?" Hidan gave a death glare to Kakuzu. Was Hidan…jealous?

"I think I know what she means…" Kakuzu began.

"Shut up, stitch-head!" he roared. "I didn't ask you, you ignorant son of a…"

"Hey!" I commented. "My ears are sensitive, so stop your bickering."

"…"

"…"

"Thank you. Now, like I was saying… Hidan. How could you expect that of me?"

"Expect what, damnit?!"

"For telling me to slap you again!"

"…oh. But…why?"

"Because…" I wiped my forehead. "I'm not… naturally mean. Hell, even during rituals and sacrifices I make, its hard for me to be mean! So, unless I'm really pissed like I was at you Hidan…." Sigh. "I'm not mean. I cry because of being mean."

Everyone went silent. I felt a blush creeping to my face, and my hand went instinctively to my ears, expecting Hidan to yell at any moment now. When he didn't, I removed my hands and looked up at him. He didn't look like the rude mother fucker he looked like a few seconds ago.

"It's okay."

My eyes started to water.

"It's okay now."

"But… I'm all alone. Alone in the world of hatred at sorrow. Alone in the hell I've crated for myself." I started hyperventilating. "I'm all alone in the dark, left to fend for myself!" Tears. "No ones' there in the dark! No light… Nothing is there! _I'm all alone._" Screaming. "Nobody will come to save me from the abyss! I'm frozen, cold… lonely…"

One of my tears was wiped away.

"You're not anymore."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Whoa. Short chappie.

**Hidan:** WHAT THAT'S IT?! &#$%*! I WANNA READ MORE!!!!

**Me & Akatsuki:** O.O

**Hidan:** … *coughs*

**Me:** Surprise! Not over yet!

**Hidan:** YES!!

---------------------------------------Later in the day…-----------------------------------------------

"Something's strange…." Deidara muttered to Tobi. "Why is she clinging to Hidan, un?"

"I dunno, Senpai…" Tobi mumbled.

"YOUR NO HELP, UN!" he slapped Tobi on the head.

"WAHH!!!" Tobi cried. "SENPAI HIT TOBI ON THE HEAD!!"

"Deidara…" I got up from my spot next to Hidan. "Did you hit Tobi-chan?"

"O-of c-c-course not-t, u-u-un…" He stuttered at I walked over to him, smacking him on the head.

"Stop it, moron." I sat back down next to Hidan. Why were they all staring at me? Do I have something on my face? "…" I shifted in my seat.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Hidan touched my arm and then noticed everyone's stared boring into me. "Hey, jackasses! Stop it, will ya? You're making her nervous."

I closed my eyes and tried to think of calming things. Chocolate, Jashin, Hidan…wait. Hidan? WHAT? I shook my head. Pizza, nachos, Hidan…gr. I can't seem to stop thinking about him. My body shook as I tried to maintain control. My charka spread to make a shield-like object around my body (**A/N:** Kinda like Gaara with his sand.), a faint red light surrounding my frail form.

"Huh?" a male voice sounded. Hidan's. "What are you doing--?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Ok, now the real end.

**Hidan:** *emo corner*

**Me:** Hey! At least I didn't end it back there! *points*

**Hidan:** W/e leaves meh alone…

**Me:** Look for chapter 5! Coming soon to a fanfiction near you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:** Whoop! Motivation!

**Deidara:** FINALLY!

**Me:** …Whie…?

**Deidara:** I though Hidan might've died if you waited any longer. He's been clinging to me for EVER.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I shook and shivered, Memories of my parent's death's overflowed my brain. I blacked out and started to dream…

_My footsteps were heard across the empty house. Something warm was at my feet, and I looked down. Blood was coming from the bathroom. A small puddle of the crimson liquid escaped from under the door, and I kneeled down next to it. Then I rose and opened the door. My mother was there, her right leg carelessly thrown into the bathtub, blood filling the white basin of water. It was rather diluted now, the blood much thinner. I looked at my Mum, then turned and walked out of the door. I looked down the hall as I heard a light thump. I strolled quietly down the corridor, and upon seeing my father, cringed. He had his jaws stitched shut, his eyes as well. In fact, his entire body looked like it has been cut up and put back together again, giving him the appearance of a rag doll. I looked into the living room to see a man in a black coat that had red cloud accenting it. That man had stitches all over his body and glowing green eyes…petting my cat._

I gasped as I woke up to Kakuzu's lullaby again. He was cradling my head, and I heard Hidan's voice.

"I don't like it when you do that," He started, glaring at Kakuzu. "I don't trust you."

Kakuzu stopped humming, and looked up at Hidan. "I'm not completely unaware of that, moron."

"Hey! I'm not a moron!"

And so the yelling began.

I let it go on for a while, and then screamed my high-pitched screech, and they ceased to bicker. "Thank you," I began, cradling myself into Kuzu's hand. "Hidan, stop picking on Kuzu, It's not polite to be selfish."

Hidan blushed and looked away. I tilted my head a little, still in Kakuzu's hand, and pondered why he didn't trust him. Just then I remembered my dream. My eyes widened in horror, and I jumped back from Kakuzu. Shaking and stumbling, I backed away from him and toward the door. His eyes were filled with curiosity, and as I opened the door, he looked even more confused. I ran down various hallways, but I couldn't seem to find the exit from the base. I panicked and knocked on the first door I came to, which happened to be Kisame's and Itachi's.

"What do you want, Kai?" Kisame looked at me through the door that Itachi had opened. Distress on my face and tears streaming down, I ran to Kisame and hugged him. He was like a brother, tall and strong. He appeared shocked for a moment, and then wrapped his arms around me, dropping the cheap romance novel he got for his birthday. "What happened to you…?"

I shook my head into his chest, and said "Kuzu… he…he…" My tears were soaking his cloak, I knew, because it was damp where I was crying. "I have memories of my parents… when they died, he was in my living room, petting fluffy…"

"Fluffy?" Kisame looked at me.

"That was my kitty at the time."

"Ah."

My face was lifted off him, and he looked at me with concern in his eyes. "You can stay here tonight if you'd like." I nodded my head vigorously, and hugged him once more. Itachi came over to his bed and sat down, slowly rubbing my back. This took a lot of oomph for him to be so nice, so I twisted in my spot and hugged him as well. He had sighed then held me, and wrapped his arms around my frail form.

"You can be safe here." Itachi whispered into my ear, and I tightened my hold on his rather feminine form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to Itachi and Kisame wrapped skillfully around my body, and I felt rather safe. Kisame's head was on my belly, while Itachi was smoothed on my breasts. My breathing and heartbeat picked up, and they soon awoke. It was a rather awkward position.

"Thanks for letting me crash here you two," I mumbled as they stretched. "It was kind of rude to do that to you, so I apologize…"

I started to bow when Kisame put his hand on my shoulder. "It was no problem, really."

Itachi just nodded and I smiled. "Thanks again…" Then Itachi did the unthinkable. A small grin cracked on his face, and I blushed a wild and insane blush. 'What a beautiful smile…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moi:** Well, tellz a meh what you think, because it took all I got!

**Deidara:** I'm just happy Hidan's off me now…

**Hidan:** -laptop clicks-

**Moi:** Plz, R&R!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Moi:** Bonjour! :D

**Deidara:** …Francias? O.o

**Moi:** Oui!! (^____^)

**Deidara:** Je ne ces pas… -.-

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I sighed and looked put the door with dismay. I had no other garments to wear, and these one's didn't smell too wonderful.

I lowered my head when Itachi said "You can borrow some of my clothes after you take a have a shower. It's no biggie."

Flustered, I said "I-I don't mean to impose, Itachi…"

"Look," He poked my forehead. "Just do as I say. Take a shower, get my clothes and brush your hair."

I nodded, and he and Kisame left. Stripping down to nothing, I went around the room, looking for the closet to pick out some clothes. The door creaked open and a rambling Deidara came in, shouting "Itachi, un! I know it was you who took my nail polish! So just-- oh my god…un…"

My face turned 1000 shades of red, and maybe blue and I grabbed a random article of clothing from his closet. That article of clothing just happened to be a frilly black-and-blue Gothloli dress. I looked at it for a minute, and then I didn't want to know. I looked at Deidara, who was staring with and equally red blush on his face. "Yeah, um… I can explain…" He looked me up and down, then I said "…or maybe not. Um, I was going to shower now, so…uh, yeah…." I ran to the bathroom, turned on the hot water, and stared in the mirror. "Sweet Jashin…" I held my temples. "I probably just wasted _a lot_ of blood blushing."

I stepped into the sweltering hot shower and moaned. I hoped to regain my masochistic ways soon, but to no avail. It instantly burned my skin, and I turned on the cold water, and when it got just right, to a warmer degree, I let it go all over my body, sliding down my curves. I quickly washed up, and got out of the reasonably warm shower. Toweling myself off, I slipped on the Gothloli out fit and promptly brushed my hair. I looked at the closet again, looking for the matching shoes I was bound to find. And I did. The shoes were black with blue tie ribbons, and I was very afraid. Why did Itachi have these clothes? Were they Konan's? I shook my head again, and tied them up. Walking out to the kitchen, I saw Itachi noticeably pale. I snickered a evil snicker, watching Kisame's face redden significantly. Deidara wasn't in here, so I thought he went back to his room to confront Sasori about it.

I then proceeded to sit down next to Pein, and said "Thanks Itachi. You really saved my skin there, I owe you one."

Pein looked at me, and he asked "What for Kai?"

I smiled. "Well," There was some random crashes and giggles, and Deidara and Sasori stumbled in. "Hi Deidara," I licked my lips. "What's so funny?"

Deidara and Sasori instantly silenced. Kisame coughed, and Itachi got up and left the room. Kisame instantaneously followed. "Kai," Pein said "Can you meet me in my office?"

I stared at him strangely, and then said "Of course, Leader-Dono."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME LASPE :D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My knock echoed on Pein's door, and a quiet "Come in," was gestured. The door creaked as I opened it, and it was rather dark. His eyes were glowing across from me, so I walked towards him. My footsteps sounded like rain on paper. I felt something touch my arm, and realized it was Pein. He led me through a door to a better lit room. My eyes adjusted to the light, and he said "I need to talk to you."

"Well, then…" I blinked a few times. "What is it?"

"Why did you run away from Kakuzu last night?"

"He told you about that, huh…"

"You didn't answer my question."

"…I regained the memories of my father and mother's deaths. He was the one whom killed my parents… but he wouldn't kill me. Hidan was in the kitchen, and he told me to be like him. Kakuzu had told me to live…" I trailed off as Pein brought me to his chest. I flushed, and said "I started to believe in Jashin, then offered myself to him when I was sixteen. When I came back, the Jashin symbol was etched on my left breast."

"You believed him…" Pein said, holding me closer. "Do you love him, Kai?"

"WH-what?!" I looked up at him, and mumbled. "I…I hate him." A black tear streamed down my face and Pein held me late into the night.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Moi:** Yay! Done chapter 6!

**Deidara:** Good for you… -.-

**Moi:** Do you want some candyyyyy~?

**Deidara:** Don't pull and Orochimaru, now. O~O


	7. Chapter 7

**Moi:** I got to the last chapter! Praise me, Deidara!

**Deidara:** Woo-hoo…

**Moi: **-death glare-

**Deidara:** -coughs- She doesn't own Naruto, only Kai.

_**EDIT: **__Sorry for taking so long to update! I've actually had this story finished for quite a while, but couldn't post it up! Thanks for waiting and enjoy!_

* * *

When I awoke, Pein was wrapped around my body; and I wondered how I got here. I then noticed that I was on a bed; curious, I moved the blankets off us, and noticed my lack of clothing. Blushing wildly, I tried to move away from Pein; but he just tightened the already-too-tight grip he had on my being. Feeling around, I looked for any evidence of last night. My bra and panties were hastily thrown across the room, along with other articles of clothing that belonged to both of us. My blush deepened. This was worse that when Deidara saw me naked! Panicking, I tried to move again. Now he had a super death grip on me, and moving almost became impossible. I decided to bang against the wall and hope someone saved me. Banging continuously on the wall, footsteps neared the door.

"Oh thank Jashin…" and then Hidan opened the door.

"What the hell?!" Hidan screeched when he saw Pein.

I almost wanted to facepalm; but instead I said "Help me, Hidan!"

And Hidan, not wanting to disappoint (he was trying to get back on my good side), walked over to the bed. Even though he was strong, Pein's dead weight held him down.

"Hidan, why are you in Pein's…office…" Kakuzu appeared in the doorway, and I felt like screaming. "I'm not quite sure I want to know, but what are you doing?"

"Just get over here and help me move Pein off Kai, Kakuzu."

When he approached Hidan he said "Shouldn't we get her clothes first?" I quickly nodded over to the discarded pile of clothes. Hidan finally shoved Pein off me, and I covered myself with the bedspread. 'Weird,' I thought. 'It doesn't feel embarrassing to be unclothed in front of them…' I walked over to Kuzu and he gave me my clothes; I let the blanket fall off my body and dressed in front of them.

"What?" I said as they looked at me with wide eyes. "Never seen a naked woman before?"

They blinked a few times and cleared their throats. I walked out of the room to meet Tobi in the kitchen.

"Oh! Hi, Kai-sempai!" He exclaimed in happiness. "I missed you so much!" Tobi wrapped his arms around my waist in a tight embrace.

"It's not like I was gone anyways." I grabbed a muffin off the table. "Blueberry muffins? I haven't had a muffin since I was a little girl."

As I took a bite of my muffin, Sasori and Deidara walked into the kitchen. Deidara sat down in a huff and took a bite out of my muffin. I glared at him; it was not a good time to be bothering me after I wake up naked in a man's bed.

"Ahem, Deidara? That would be my muffin."

"So, un? I don't care."

My eyes filled with tears and I stomped into the living room. Throwing myself onto the nearest thing, which happened to be Zetsu, I crossed my arms and legs.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Zetsu asked.

"Can I call you Blanc and Noir?"

"Sure," Blanc said.

"Hn." Noir chimed.

"When I woke up this morning, I was in Pein's room, and…"

"Get around a lot, huh?" Noir said.

"…and…" I faltered and tears spilled out of my eyes. "Oh, god… I didn't, did I?"

Zetsu, sensing the problem, embraced me tightly. I grabbed onto his cloak fiercely and buried my face in it. I wept and wept, and the tears wouldn't stop; my eyes started to sting, and my heart was beating very fast.

"Huh? T-that's st-strange…"

"What is?"

"There's… no pain… the pain is gone…"

I lifted my head up and looked at my body; nothing felt different, just the same old thing. I put my finger in my mouth and cut it open. The blood ran down my finger and into my palm. It felt so nice to feel this way; no pain, just lovely bliss…

"Kai?"

I turned to see Hidan and Kakuzu near the door; and they were equally surprised and shocked to see blood in my hands and my legs around Zetsu.

Jumping off him, I ran over and hugged Hidan. "It's wonderful, Hidan! I don't feel it! Not at all! No pain, no pain!" I jumped up and down; adrenaline pulsing through my veins.

"Really?" he hugged back. "Does that mean you'll stop being so moody?"

"Ah, shut up, you silly bastard."

And, leaning up to kiss him, we locked in a tight embrace. Only later did I realize that the Symbol of Jashin was no longer etched on my left breast; and that I had started to age to make up for the four years that I've missed. My hair grew long to my ankles, I grew a little taller; my breasts and waist were larger, along with my lips filling in. The Jashin pendant around my neck broke in two, and the wound on my finger--once again-- hurt like Hell. I stepped backwards and landed on the ground.

"I… broke the rule… the most important rule… I'll die before you now…"

"Why? What was it?" Hidan asked me, confused.

"We are not supposed to fall in love…" I gasped. "Hidan! That means…"

Hidan's hair and body grew; and like that-- the pendant broke in half just like mine. His purple eyes gleamed and looked at me in awe.

"We can die together now. Just like it should be."

I hugged him once more before breaking down in tears. And together-- we cried until sunset.

* * *

**Moi:** I finally decided to finish it!

**Akatsuki:** -claps and cheers-

**Moi:** BUT!! I'm making an Epilogue; just for the hell of it.

**Hidan:** READ AND REVIEW!!!


	8. Epilogue

**Moi:** And welcome to the Epilogue! -Claps-

**Deidara:** I can't believe that they're all still reading this story…

**Moi:** Is that supposed to mean something, Barbie Bomber?

**Deidara**: … she doesn't own Naruto, un.

**Moi:** That's what I thought.

* * *

I flipped my long ponytail over my shoulder; I should cut it soon. It's awfully long. Grabbing three plates from the cupboard, I placed two fried eggs on each platter. The toast was done and buttered; as well as the orange juice squeezed. I walked over to the round table and placed the meal in front of Hidan and Miyuki; they started choking down all the food.

"Hey," I said "You didn't even let me get the fruit on the table; not to mention the bacon."

"There's bacon?" they both looked up from their almost-empty breakfast plates and glanced at the stove.

"Yes," I laughed as I got up. The bacon was securely on the table now, and I helped myself to some. Its life was short-lived, however, due to the hungry man and girl sitting across from the table.

"Mama," Miyuki said through a stuffed mouth. "Your birthday's coming up, right? How old will you be?"

"Dear Jashin," I mumbled, for I couldn't remember my age to save the life of my 7 year-old daughter. "Thirty-something? Do you remember, Hidan…?"

He looked as in deep thought; for he couldn't remember his _own_ age, none the less his wife's. "In the Thirty's somewhere, right?"

I sighed. Getting up, I ran to the calendar to check my age. "Thirty Two."

"Wow, Mama," she exclaimed. "You're old!"

Hidan and I broke out laughing. "You have _no_ idea, Miyu-chan."

The doorbell rang, and I walked out into the living room to answer it. Kakuzu stood there in the doorway. "Did I miss breakfast?"

I giggled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Even if you were here on time, there are two hogs that eat the food faster than I can put it down."

He also kissed my cheek, and Miyuki came running out. "Hi Uncle Kuzu!" I moved out of the way so she could hug him. "Why are you here? Some top-secret business with Daddy again?"

"Again?" Hidan yelled from the kitchen. "But I'm not done breakfast yet!"

"Hidan, you eat anymore and you're gonna look like that Choji kid." Kakuzu argued with him for a bit, then he said "You're not immortally stuck in your Twenties, so you're gonna gain weight like the rest of us."

"Immortal?" Miyuki said. "What's that?"

"It's when you never die, like Tubby did."

"I miss Tubby. That fish's life was too short." Hidan mumbled as he put his Akatsuki cloak on.

"Daddy?"

"Huh?"

"When I grow up, I wanna a cloak like that."

"I'm sure you do."

They both went out the door and off into town. "Come back safe!" I shouted after them.

"What do they do when they go out, Mama?"

"Big Shinobi things, Miyu-chan."

"Ah, I see."

"Do you want to go shopping, Miyu-chan?"

"Like always!"

"Okay, go get dressed in something nice."

She ran up the stairs and into her room; leaving me down here alone for a bit. I looked over to our Wedding picture; we wore black that day, everyone did.

"I'm ready Mama!" She came down in a black Lolita Dress and high-heeled Mary Janes. I had my Black and Blue Gothloli Dress on, with the matching black shoes with blue tie up ribbons. And as we walked out the door, we passed by the split halves of our Jashin Necklaces; placed side by side, together forever.

* * *

**Moi:** It's all over now. Finally!

**Akatsuki:** -louder cheers and claps-

**Moi:** Read and Review!


End file.
